Silver and Sapphire
by Higgy0
Summary: Major Percabeth Action. More chapters will be addedd soon on the relationship btwn Percabeth taking place after TLO.


**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase: Silver and Sapphire**

Percy walked out of the theater with Annabeth's hand in his. "Wow, Percy. That play was amazing." said Percy's beautiful blonde girlfriend. Percy nodded and smiled.

Truth was, Percy hated musicals. But he knew Annabeth loved them, so he treated her to one on their last night of Spring Break. "I thought you'd like it. Now, how about dinner?"  
Annabeth looked stunned, but still smiled, "Percy Jackson, are you buying a girl tickets to a musical _and_ dinner?" Percy laughed lightly and kissed Annabeth's forehead.

"Just come on, Wise Girl." Percy and Annabeth walked down 42nd street towards the restaurant Percy had made reservations at.

While they walked, Percy took note of how amazing Annabeth looked. She had let her long, slightly curly blonde hair down this evening and it hung a little below her shoulders; the single gray streak from Mount Othrys.

She wore a beautiful silver dress that shimmered in the moonlight that went down to her knees. "You look incredible, by the way." Percy said, breaking the momentary silence. Annabeth smiled. Percy was nothing compared to her.

His step-dad, Paul, had let Percy borrow his nice black, dress vest over Percy's only long sleeve, blue dress shirt that he had owned for about three years. He wore faded jeans and his long, messy black hair was the same as it was this morning.

As her amazing boyfriend walked her to the restaurant he had reserved for them, Annabeth admired Percy's efforts to look good.

He wore a nice, black, dress vest over a long sleeve, blue dress shirt that was a little too small for him. But Annabeth didn't complain since it showed off his wonderful biceps.

His faded denim jeans looked good on him too. Plus, his cute, messy black hair was shaggy as usual. But that's what made Annabeth love it.

"You look incredible, by the way" said Percy, suddenly. Annabeth was flattered and smiled.

They reached the steakhouse that Percy had made reservations at, and Annabeth was impressed. The place looked very expensive. "Where'd you get the money for all of this?" asked Annabeth.

Percy shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "That's my little secret. All you have to do is enjoy yourself." Percy opened the door for Annabeth and followed in after her.

Percy even pulled Annabeth's chair out for her, but did a little too much. "Eep!" squealed Annabeth as she fell to the ground, missing the chair. Luckily, Percy caught Annabeth about an inch before she hit the ground.

Percy's reflexes and strength had become 10x better ever since he bathed in the Styx. "Oh my gods, Annabeth im so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Annabeth put her finger over Percy's lip and laughed, "Percy, its fine."

She pulled her chair up and sat down as Percy sighed and sat in his chair, across from Annabeth. The waiter came to their table and took their order. Annabeth ordered a steak and so did Percy.

When their orders came, they immediately started eating. "You know," said Percy, "We're eating cows." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"That's kinda weird to say," she laughed. Percy smiled, "Well, Hera would be pretty ticked if she knew we were eating this."

"OH!" Annabeth realized what he was talking about. She had almost forgotten about her other life. Her half-blood life. When she was with Percy, she almost felt…normal. But she knew she could never be mortal.

Not after all she and Percy had been through. But that was ok, because she had gone through it _with _Percy.

"Well then," said Annabeth picking up a piece of steak with her fork and raising it, "To Hera!" Percy laughed and did the same, "To Hera!"

After they were finished eating, the waiter came and took their plates and went away to get their check.

"So, wise girl," said Percy. Annabeth smiled, "So seaweed brain," they both laughed and Percy continued, "Ive been thinking." Percy's smile turned into a concerned frown.

"We've been dating for almost a year now," It was true. Percy and Annabeth had started dating at the start of the school year, and it was the middle of spring now, "And really, all we've been doing is going on occasional dates. And it's not working out for me." Annabeth frowned, confused.

"What are you saying?" said Annabeth, worried her boyfriend was about to break up with her for being too slow. Percy sighed, "Well…"

Annabeth was about to tear up in the moment of silence as Percy looked down. But right before she could break a tear, Percy looked up smiling. He saw her face and let out a small laugh, "I want to take our relationship to the next level."

Annabeth sighed with relief and hit Percy with her purse, laughing. "I hope that was a love tap." laughed Percy. "I'll show you a love tap!" said Annabeth smiling, trying to hit Percy again.

Percy and Annabeth started to play around at the table, but it caused a scene and the waiter had to ask them to leave. The couple left laughing.

"So, what do you say to my offer." said Percy, reminding Annabeth of what he had said in the steakhouse as they stood on the street corner

"Well, you didn't really offer anything, now did you?" smiled Annabeth.

"Fine." said Percy, putting his arms around Annabeth's waist which surprised her. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Annabeth Chase, would you like to-" Percy was interrupted by the sudden downpour of rain.

Annabeth gasped, "Come on!" yelled Percy as he took of his vest and hung it over Annabeth to keep her dry. Percy's always-stay-dry powers only worked with water on the ground, not water from the sky, so he was sacrificing his warmth for Annabeth's.

Percy ran Annabeth to his apartment building but when they got a block in away, they noticed the build up of taxis in front of the entrance. It would take forever to get through.

Annabeth looked around and noticed a fire escape ladder on the side of the building. She led Percy towards it and began climbing while Percy followed behind her. They reached the balcony of Percy's apartment and they got underneath the outside roof.

Annabeth sighed, "Well, that was terrible." They laughed. Percy tried to slide the door to the apartment open, but it was locked. _Great_, thought Percy.

"Mom and Paul are probably asleep." said Percy. Annabeth looked at her watch and saw that it was 11pm. "And my dorm's front doors are closed by now."

"I'll think of something." said Annabeth, "Now, you should probably finish what you were gonna ask me before we got soaked."

Percy laughed and looked at Annabeth's clothes, which were pretty dry thanks to his vest. But Percy's shirt was soaked. "Here, let me." said Annabeth, unbuttoning Percy's button down shirt. He pulled it off, and luckily his white, sleeveless undershirt was still dry.

"Well, that's better." smiled Annabeth. Truth was, Annabeth wasn't just talking about Percy not having to wear a wet shirt anymore. It was better for her because they didn't call the kind of undershirt Percy was wearing a "muscle shirt" for nothing.

Obviously, the muscle shirt showed off Percy's wonderfully big biceps that were completely natural from all of the training Percy does. But the shirt was a little small also, so it showed off his perfectly sculpted six-pack.

Annabeth caught herself staring at Percy's body and snapped out of her trance just in time for Percy to wrap his arms around Annabeth's waist once again. Annabeth smiled and put her arms around Percy's neck.

Percy pressed his lips against Annabeth's and kissed her ever so passionately. Percy knew a secret about Annabeth that no one else knew: she had a secret ticklish spot on the roof of her mouth.

Percy brushed his tongue on the roof of Annabeth's mouth and she flinched. She pulled away from Percy laughing, "No fair!"

Percy laughed, "Wanna know my ticklish spot?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Sure, Percy. I'd love to know your ticklish spot." She said sarcastically.

"Oh fine," Percy said, separating himself from Annabeth and sitting down on the big sofa chair that Ms. Sally always sat in while she wrote her novels on the balcony, "I won't tell you then."

Annabeth groaned, "I was joking!" She sat on Percy's thigh, careful not to fully sit on his lap, "Tell me!" Percy tried to pull Annabeth closer to him, but she pulled away with an evil smile (If he was gonna torture her, she was gonna torture him back).

Percy scoffed, "Fine. I'll tell you." Percy inched his mouth closer to Annabeth's ear to whisper it to her. _As if anyone could hear you on the 12__th__ floor of an apartment building_, thought Annabeth.

"_My belly button._" whispered Percy, looking embarrassed. Annabeth laughed, "Really?"

"Haha, real funny." said Percy sarcastically. Annabeth finally sat completely on Percy's lap, "No!" said Annabeth smiling and pushing her gray streak of hair behind her ear, "I think its really cute."

Annabeth then inched her face slowly to Percy's and brushed the tips of her lips against his, torturing him. Percy shuddered. "Boys are so easy to manipulate." smiled Annabeth.

Percy quickly caught Annabeth in his arms and fully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. He pulled away and said, "Try to manipulate your way out of this!" Percy said laughing.

Annabeth laughed and tried to break herself loose, but Percy's massive arms didn't even bulge. Annabeth started to strain just so she could feel Percy flex. But Percy soon caught on to what she was doing and let her go, almost making her fly off the chair from the momentum she had built up.

Annabeth smiled, "Jerk." She lunged at Percy and slammed her hands onto Percy's shoulders, and they both heard a sudden clicking sound.

The back of the chair launched back and became fully reclined. Annabeth found herself lying completely on top of Percy. She realized her hand was right between her stomach and Percy's, plus it was right on top of his belly button.

"Annabeth, no!" said Percy as Annabeth started to tickle Percy. Percy laughed and started flailing around, but he finally caught hold of Annabeth's hand and stopped it, having it rest right on his stomach.

As he caught his breath, Annabeth laughed and looked into Percy's eyes, suddenly going into a trance. Percy did the same thing immediately. They slowly began to kiss, which turned very passionate very quick.

Annabeth, instead of tickling Percy's lower stomach, massaged it. Percy flexed his abs for Annabeth (He had long ago caught Annabeth staring at them, so he knew what to do with them and when to) and she pushed her hand against them.

Percy put one of his hand on the back of Annabeth head, rubbing it, and the other around her waist.

Percy then moved from Annabeth's lips down to her jaw, then her neck. He began to kiss and lightly bite it as Annabeth let out an occasional high-pitched moan.

For what seemed like an eternity, Percy and Annabeth continued this passionate session until Annabeth fell asleep in Percy's arms.

Percy awoke in the morning to wonderful sunrise at 6am. He shook his head, getting the hair out of his eyes, which woke up Annabeth. She looked out to the horizon and saw the beautiful half-risen sun on the foggy horizon of Manhattan.

Percy looked down at something even more beautiful, "Good morning, wise girl."

Annabeth smiled, "Morning, seaweed brain."

Percy sat up as Annabeth sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck one last time. "You know, you never asked me what you wanted to last night."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Percy laughed, "Well, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to take our relationship even farther, but I think I was wrong about that. Considering what happened last night." Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy.

"OH!" Percy said, pulling away really fast. He grabbed his blue dress shirt that was thrown on the ground last night and fished a small, felt black box. He held it up in front of Annabeth.

"I got this for you." he said opening the box. Inside, was the most beautiful necklace Annabeth had ever seen. A perfectly smooth, egg-shaped sapphire gem coiled in a silver spiral hung from a silver chain.

"Oh my gods, Percy." said Annabeth in awe as her wonderful boyfriend put it around her neck. "Thank you."

And with that, the son of the sea god and the daughter of the wise goddess kissed more passionately than ever before. A girl of silver and a boy of sapphire. Just like the necklace. Silver and Sapphire.


End file.
